The invention relates to a handle which can be used on a lid for an article of cookware.
A wide variety of handles for cookware lids are known. For example, it is known to provide a handle in the form of a knob formed of a material which has a low thermal conductivity, such as wood or plastics. Phenolic handles are particularly common. These handles suffer the drawback that these materials can degrade with repeated heating and with time.
It is also known to provide metal handles which are secured to the lid through welding or riveting. Such handles generally however suffer the drawback that they become too hot to safely touch during any extended heating.
The present invention seeks to provide a metal handle which overcomes these drawbacks.